My Devilish Angel
by Super Junior Fan
Summary: What was it that made me want him? Was it those irresistible, deep sky blue eyes that seemed as though they could see to your very soul? That tamed spiky bright yellow hair that looked soft to the touch? That flawless feminine body that was curvy in all t
1. My chiby angel

**Um, Hi there this is my first fanfic story so please be nice.**

* * *

**Prolog-**

What was it that made me want him? Was it those irresistible, deep sky blue eyes that seemed as though they could see to your very soul? That tamed spiky bright yellow hair that looked soft to the touch? That flawless feminine body that was curvy in all the right places? That voice that was lick heaven itself? Or was it the fact that I knew I couldn't have him, let alone touch him for he is the prince of all the angels and I am the prince of all the devils. Oh how I long to touch him, hold him, or even just talk to him. But how can I if he doesn't even know I exist?

**Chapter 1- My Chiby Angle**

The sound of screaming erupted from a little girl with bubble gum pink hair named Sakura as she ran from a boy with bright yellow spiky hair named Naruto. The boy was just trying to show her the frog that he took from the 7th grad science room. The door opened and a guy with short gray hair that defied gravity, he had his half his face covered with a turtle neck shirt, his left eye was covered by a eye patch. He saw what was happening, he sighed. "Naruto." The boy stopped and the girl ran to her friends and hid behind them. "Come here please." The boy walked over to the man.

"Yes Kakashi-sensai?" The boy asked.

"Give me the frog and tell Sakura-Chan that you're sorry and won't ever chase her again with a frog." Kakashi said ((A/N: yes I know Kakashi is a little OOC.))

"Yes Kakashi-sensai." The boy said the ran over to tell Sakura he was sorry.

**Time Skip-**

All the kids were doing the work that Kakashi gave them, well all except one that is, the boy had short black hair with a blue tent to it the boy was named Sasuke, he wasn't doing his work because he was watching Naruto. Sasuke friend looked up from his work, this boy had long black hair his name was Neji, "Why don't you just ask him to be your friend?" The boy whispered.

"I can't" Sasuke whispered back never taking his eyes off the blond.

"Why?"

"Because every time I go to talk to him, my tummy fells as though its got butterfrys in it and then my mouth gets all dry and my voice won't come out. Its wike my voice afwaid." ((A/N: AW, I love the thought of Sasuke being a little kid and can't say his 'R's right, so adorable))

"Hm." Neji said then went back to work.

"What a good friend you are." Sasuke muttered.

"Well what do expect me to do about your problem?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke, Neji get to work NOW." Kakashi said.

"Yes Sir."

**Over with Naruto-**

"Kiba." Naruto said to a guy with short brown hair and red upside down triangles on his check.

"Hm?" Kiba asked

"Why does Sasuke keep starring at me?" Naruto asked as he felt eyes on him again.

"I don't know maybe he wants to be your fwiend." Kiba said.

"Yeah, Maybe he wants to be your fwiend." said to boys (together) ((A/N: I know twins who do that, its weird but cool.)) with reddish orange hair and green eyes, these two boy were twins and their names were Hikaru and Kaoru.

"If he wants to be my fwiend then why doesn't he ask me?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe he's afwaid." Kiba suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he's afwaid." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT!!!!?" Kiba yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Stop what?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Talking at the same time. . ." Hikaru said (Alone)

"Or repeating you?" Kaoru said.

"Yes." Kiba said.

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Kiba, Hikaru, and Kaoru do your work or be put in the corner." Kakashi said, man was he getting a headache. The bell for lunch rang and everyone ran to get their lunch.

**Time Skip- Reassess**

Naruto sat on the swing waiting for his friends to come out and play with him, when he saw Sasuke standing by the wall all alone. He got off the swing and ran to him, but got tripped by Sakura. "Owie." Naruto said babying his hurt arm. Sasuke looked at him after he said that.

"Well that's what you get for not wooking at where you were going, freak." Sakura said.

"But I was wooking at where I was going." Naruto said.

"If you were looking at where you were going then how come you tripped?" Ino asked. ((A/N: Damn, they are so young yet so mean, I hate 'hem like this.))

"B-b-b..." Naruto started to cry.

"Leave him alone." Someone said. They looked to see who said that to see an older boy with short spiky red hair and teal eyes.

"Why should we?" Ino asked.

"And who are you?"

"Because I said so." The boy said walking over to the crying boy who looked so adorable and cradled him. "Come on, lets go see Iruka-sensai." The boy said when he saw arm.

"O-okay." Naruto said.

**Time Skip-**

"IRUKA-SENSAI!!" the boy held as soon as he got into his classroom.

"Yes Gaara?" The teacher asked walking up to the two boys. "Oh my, what happened to your arm Naruto?" Iruka asked gently taking Naruto by the hand.

"Some mean girls twipped me when I was wunning over to see if Sasuke wanted to pway wif me." Naruto said and started to cry again.

"Aw, there there. Iruka will make it all better.Just tell me who the girls were." Iruka said as he put peroxide on Naruto's arm. Naruto hissed in pain.

"S-S-Sakuwa and Ino." ((A/N: I just had to screw up her name.))

"Okay. There see its all better. Now lets. . ." The Bell rung singling that reassess had just ended. "Lets go get Sakura and Ino so they can apologize to you."

"Can I . . ." Gaara started.

"No, now get to your seat." Iruka said walking out of the class room. Gaara humphed, but did what he was told to do.

**Time skip- Kakashi's class room**

"Okay class, lets start with our math, so open. . ." Kakashi started but stopped when someone knocked on the door. "Yes." Kakashi said telling them the door was open. Iruka walked in with Naruto holing his hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but. . ." Iruka started

"Whatever this boy did I will make sure to punish him and send a letter home to his parents." Kakashi said.

"No need, for Naruto-kun didn't do anything wrong, it was two of your students that did something wrong to him." Iruka said.

"Oh, and who might they be?" Kakashi said surprised that Naruto didn't do anything wrong this time.

"Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka said.

"WHAT!? What did we do to the crybaby?" Sakura asked.

"You tripped and hurt him when he didn't do anything to you. And so I would like you to apologize to him." Iruka said.

"Why should I apologize to the freak?"

* * *

**I'm going to end it right there.**


	2. My Chiby angel's house

**Me- Um (blush) Hi, thinks for all the nice reviews, even though I only had three, but they were nice. Now I'm going to tell you what I got**.

**Story Alert****- 5**

**Fav. Author- 1**

**Fav. Story- 1**

**Sasuke- That's pathetic**

**Me- So.**

**Naruto- Sasuke be nice.**

**Sasuke- Why should I?**

**Me- Because if you don't I'll make it longer until you can talk to Naruto, and the longer that happens the longer you it will take before you can kiss Naruto.**

**Sasuke- I'll be good.**

**Me- Good, now it's time to think my three reviewers, oh and anyone who reviews can make up a character and I will but them in.**

**Passionat Poison- **I will, and thinks I was trying for cute.

Sasuke-luvs-naruto- And the story likes you. BTW I LUV the name.

Yuri-no-hana- Thinks like I said before, I was heading for cute.

Naruto- can we get on with the story now?

Me- Sure.

* * *

**_Recap-_**

_"WHAT!? What did we do to the crybaby?" Sakura asked._

_"You tripped and hurt him when he didn't do anything to you. And so I would like you to apologize to him." Iruka said._

_"Why should I apologize to the freak?"_

**End Recap- **

**Chapter 2- My Chiby angel's house  
**

Naruto's eyes were watering, well yours would to after being called a freak twice by the same girl. "Saku. . ." Iruka started.

"NAWUTO IS NOT A FWEAK!" Some one yelled. Everyone turned to look at Sasuke because he was the one that yelled. He looked strait into Naruto's watery eyes which was a very bad ideal, because he suddenly lost his voice again and was as red as a tomato.

"Come again?" Sakura asked. ((A/N: Yes, I'm happy to. . . no wait I mean I'm sad to. . . No I was right the first time, I'm happy to admit that he doesn't have a fan group yet.)) Sasuke looked at Sakura and found his voice after a minute, he glared at her.

"Y-you heard me. I said Nawuto is not a fweak." Sasuke said.

"Why do you even care?" Ino asked.

"B-b-b-b. . ." Sasuke stuttered ((A/N: Yes folks you heard me right, an UCHIHA actually STUTTERED!!))

"STOP THIS THIS INSTANT!!!" Iruka yelled and everyone looked at him. He was now holding a crying Naruto, Sasuke's heart felt like it was ripping in half. "Sakura I am going to call your parents this instant, come on Naruto, honey, lets go." Iruka said then picked him up bridle style and walked out of the room.

**Time Skip- End of the day**

Sasuke didn't see Naruto again that day which made the little Uchiha really sad. He hoped the blond boy was okay. He walked home to see no one was there yet. He sighed, fixed himself something to eat and then took a nap, which no one woke him from because he looked so adorable.

**With Naruto at the same time-**

Naruto looked out the window Iruka's car, they pulled up to Naruto's house, he got out and slowly walked to the front door when he heard yelling and things braking. He walked back to Iruka's car, "Can you go in there with me?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure." Iruka said then got out. They walked to the front door again and Naruto opened the door to show Iruka the trash and broken bear bottles, plates, classes, lamps, or anything else that was brake able.

"Who the hell is there?" a woman with long red hair and green eyes. A boy with short spiky red hair and equally green eyes, and who looked to be in 6th grade, walked in from one of the bedrooms.

"Mom, its just Naruto and a friend of mine." the boy said.

"Well I don't know this man so he needs to get the fuck out of my fucking living room." the woman said then left the house.

"Naruto, sweetie, please go get your stuff together, dad will be here any minute to pick you up." the boy said squatting down to be eye level with him.

"Okay." Naruto said then ran into the room the boy came out of. The boy looked at Iruka and held out his had as if to shake it.

"Hello there, I'm Uzumaki Kyuubi, Naruto's big brother. And who might you be?" The boy known as Kyuubi asked.

"Hello Kyuubi, I'm Iruka."

"Are you Naruto's teacher?" Kyuubi asked starting to pick up the trash and broken things.

"No, I'm a 2nd grade teacher, but he visits my room everyday, it fells as though I am his teacher." Iruka said helping pick up.

"Did something happen today? Naruto looked as though he had been crying." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, some girl called him a freak." Iruka said.

"That bitch, Naruto is really sensitive to that kind of stuff." Kyuubi said crushing an already broken bear bottle in his hand shocking Iruka when he didn't even bleed.

"Big brother?" came a small voice from behind them.

"Yes Naruto?" Kyuubi asked.

"Can you please but on my song please, if its not too much trouble." Naruto said.

"Sure." Kyuubi said, "As long as you sing with it."

"I will if you will." Naruto said grinning. Kyuubi nodded and put a CD into the DVD player. The song started Kyuubi sang first.

**Kyuubi:**

Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,

So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
When we come.

**Naruto:**

Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,

Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,  
On my drum?

**Both:**

Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,  
Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum

Me and my drum. Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,

Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum.

"Wow, that was good boys." A man who looked like Naruto said clapping.

"DADDY!!" Naruto yelled running an jumped, the man caught him and spun him around, well as best as he could in a messy room.

"Naruto could you go wait in the car please?" The man asked.

"Okay daddy." Naruto said. The man looked at Iruka with a glare.

"Who's this? Your mother's new fuck buddy?" The man asked.

"No sir I'm Iruka, I'm a 2nd grade teacher, I brought Naruto home today." Iruka said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, usually when I come over here the woman has a fuck buddy and is trying to fuck on the couch, she doesn't usually have teacher's over. I'm Naruto's and Kyuubi's dad, name's Yandome."

"It's okay." Iruka said. The guy now known as Yandome looked around the room.

"She get drunk again?" Yandome asked.

"Yeah, we had a fight, I told her about you wanting to get custody over us." Kyuubi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Did she hit you?" Yandome asked.

"Nah, just threw a lamp at the back of my head." Kyuubi said as if it were something normal. "And I liked that lamp too."

"That's it, your coming over too, get your stuff." Yandome said.

"Yes sir." Kyuubi said then got his stuff and went to the car.

"Hey, Iruka, I'm really sorry about earlier. I go away a lot, so I wanted to know if you'd watch Naruto and Kyuubi for me?" Yandome asked.

"Sure." Iruka said. They all then went home and had a peace-full night.

* * *

**Me- hey I hope you like it.**

**Naruto- they most likely did.**

**Sasuke- Hm.**

**Me- Sasuke remember our deal.**

**Naruto- Yeah Sasuke, you have to be good.**

**Sasuke- Oh I will, but you have to keep your end of the deal.  
**

**Me- I will  
**

**Sasuke- Good so next chapter then.**

**Me- Most likely**

**Naruto- YAY! **


	3. Itachi's fox and Naruto disappearings

**Me- Yay, people like my story :) I fell so happy.**

**Sasuke- Or it could be the fact that you basically bribed them to review.**

**Me- How?**

**Naruto- By saying they could create a character.**

**Me- Oh.**

**Sasuke- Don't you think its time to tell everyone what you got a say something to the reviewers?**

**Me- OH YEAH!! For chapter 2 I got**

**Fav. Stories- 4  
**

**Story Alert- 11**

**Me- and now for the reviewers.**

**Bloodyhacker19- Yeah I know, but (I'm really not happy to say this) it going to get a lot harder for Naru-Chan.**

**Haruhi.Hime- Thanks**

**Inu-kikki demonic- Okay**

**Karin85- Why thank you**

**Roboguy45- Thank you**

**Yuri-no-Hana- I've gotten tired of reading stories where Kyuubi is soooo mean and I just wanted him to be nice. I know it was, when I was writing it I couldn't stop blushing at how cute it was.**

**SuddenDeathSueal- Yes, Sasuke will have competition. I think he should too, after he just stood there and watched Sakura and Ino be mean to poor little Naru-Chan. And on who it is is a secret because it will ruin the story.**

**PassionatePoison- Yeah I know, it's gotta really suck. I've never had a drunk mom, but I know a friend who does, she's a real bitch when she gets drunk. My dad goes away a lot for his work (or so he says) and when he comes home he's usually really really mad.  
**

**Sasuke- NOW ON WITH THE STORY WOMAN!!!!!**

**Me- Alright already**

* * *

_**Recap-**_

"Nah, just threw a lamp at the back of my head." Kyuubi said as if it were something normal. "And I liked that lamp too."

"That's it, your coming over too, get your stuff." Yandome said.

"Yes sir." Kyuubi said then got his stuff and went to the car.

"Hey, Iruka, I'm really sorry about earlier. I go away a lot, so I wanted to know if you'd watch Naruto and Kyuubi for me?" Yandome asked.

"Sure." Iruka said. They all then went home and had a peace-full night.

**End of Recap-**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Itachi's little fox and Naruto's disappearing act**

**Itachi's POV- **

I was not liking my little brother right now, why? Well because he made my parents make me get out of my big comfy bed just to take him to the fucking park. So now here I am walking the little brat to the park so that ha can play with a few of his friends while I sit on a park bench an do nothing but try not to fall a sleep.

But when we got to the park it was a different story, there were news reporters and cops EVERYWHERE! I walked over to a boy with short spiky red hair, he was leaning against a tree and his hands. He looked as though he was crying, his shoulders were shanking, and a cop looked as though he was trying to calm him down.

I've seen this boy some where, but where I can't remember. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked, the boy looked at me with watery green eyes, I was right, he was crying. Then it hit me, he was Kyuubi Uzumaki, he went to my school. He was the big bad tough boy that never cared about anyone. . . or that was what everyone said.

"I-I-Itachi, he-he. . ." Kyuubi said as he started to tear up, he took a few deep breaths, "Naruto was. . .was ki-ki-kidnapped." Kyuubi said. I pulled him to me, I liked this side of the tough-never-let-anyone-see-me-cry boy. It showed that he did have a sensitive side. Like I said, I liked it, He looked just like a fox. Then something inside me popped. I wanted him, he would be my fox, and only MINE!! **((A/N: A little possessive there aren't we Itachi?)) **

To the side of me I saw me little brother tense up, he looked like he was trying not to make a scene.

**Sasuke's POV****-**

WHAT!! Naruto was kidnapped?! How? When? Why? Why did this happen I was just got up enough courage to talk to the cute blond. Who ever did this I will make sure Daddy arrest him and he never see daylight again **((A/N: Damn, Sasuke's getting mean))**

**My POV****-**

"Okay, tell me again what happened." a woman with light blond hair and a big bust said to Yandome.

"Well. . ."

_**Flash back-**_

_"Daddy, can we go to the park and pway?" Naruto asked. Yandome turned from the computer that he was typing on and looked to him and smiled. Naruto was laying on the on the queen sized bed that was in the hotel room, he was facing the ceiling but his head was hanging off the bed._

_"Sure." Yandome said then turned and saved what he was typing. "Go get Kyuubi so that we can all go."_

_"YAY!!" Naruto said then ran out of the room. Yandome couldn't help but smile at the young boy._

_The group walked to the park when Naruto suddenly tagged Kyuubi then ran off saying something like 'You're it'. Kyuubi ran after him but the boy was faster and there was a crowed, but luckily they were near the park. But even though they were near the park, Yandome was still worried because of his ex-wife, she had a tendency to piss off the wrong crowd._

_There was a gun shot, and everyone screamed and ran around or hit the ground. That's when Yandome really got worried, he looked to Kyuubi then took off running to were the shot came from, the park. When they got to the park they saw a man with long black hair and green eyes with a yellow tent to them, he was holing a crying Naruto. "Ah, Yandome if you ever want to ssssee you sssssson again tell that wife of yoursssss to pay me my money." the man said then suddenly disappeared._

**End of Flash back-**

"Okay, thank you. We will try to find out who took your son." The woman said

"I know you will Tsunade." Yandome said.

"I will also be putting my best cop on the case and be notifying every cop in the cities around us to be on the look out." Tsunade said then walked away.

**The next day-**

_"Yesterday at Rochelle Park there was a shooting and a kidnapping of a young boy with short spiky hair, and bright blue eyes. He is the son of the rich Yandome Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. The man or group responsible for the shooting and kidnapping is still at large so please be care full. And if anyone sees any sign of poor little Naruto please give the police a call, his older brother and father miss him. In the shooting no one was hurt,it seems as though the shooter only shot up in the air, but what ever goes up must come down." _A woman with long brown hair said.

"Oh. Dear. God." Iruka said dropping the pan he was holding making the food that was in it scatter all over the floor and for the pan to make a big clatter. Iruka ran to the phone to call the only one that came to his mind, Yandome.

**"Hello?" came the voice of Yandome, Iruka could here the hope that it was the police calling to say they had found his son.**

"Yandome, it's me Iruka, I just called to say that I'm sorry for what has happen, I will do my best to help as best as I can." Iruka said.

**"I'm glade a to hear that." **Yandome said.

**With Naruto****-**

The blond boy was curled up against a boy with shoulder length gray hair, glasses, and was a year older than him, balling his eyes out. "Sh, Naruto-Chan, sh." The boy said slowly rubbing the Naruto's back to try and comfort him. "I'm sure your dad is trying to gather that money as fast as he can to get you back."

"You sure Kabuto-kun?" Naruto asked looking at him with big blue watery eyes that made everyone in the room at the time want the yell 'SO CUTE!!' but they didn't because that would be bad for their image.

"Yes Naru-Chan. Now, dry those tears, they don't suit your face." Kabuto said then licked Naruto's cheek making him blush.

"I thought you had a crush on the master, Kabuto?" A man around twenty asked.

"Yes, well that was before I saw Naru-Chan." Kabuto said. The man's phone began to ring.

"Yes? . . .Uh huh. . . I see. . . I'll tell him. . . Yes sir. . . bye sir." The man said then hung up. He looked at the two boys who looked at him with confusion written all over their face. "The boss wants you to watch him up, and then bring him to his office. He wants to tell the boy a few things." Kabuto nodded then stood up pulling Naruto up with him.

* * *

**Me- I'm going to stop there for the day.**

**Kyuubi- WHAT WHY?!?**

**Me- Because I'm tired.**

**Kyuubi- I don't care if your grandma was on her death bed, YOU WILL WRITE MORE TO THIS CHAPTER!! (okay I lied about the grandma thing.)**

**Me- Well if you're going to be mean, I'll make Kabuto 'pop Naruto's Cherry'**

**Sasuke- WHAT!!! DAMN IT KYUUBI YOU BETTER BE NICE AND SAY YOUR SORRY TO HER NOW!!!!**

**Kyuubi- okay.**

**Sasuke- _AND __YOU_ (says with hatred and points to me) **

**Me-(scared for life now) Y-yes?**

**Sasuke- Why the hell did you make Kabuto lick MY, did you hear me MY Naruto's cheek like that?**

**Me- I-it was just for the reviewers, and so that you will have competition. **

**Sasuke- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!**

**Me- (runs for my life)**

**Sasuke- (runs after me with a butcher knife, two guns, and three swords)**

**Itachi, Kyuubi, and Naruto-(runs after Sasuke) NO SASUKE YOU CAN'T KILL THE WRITER!!**

**Gaara- Well since their all busy, I'll say their lines. We all hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R&R. Or I'll come after you with Sasuke's weapons and kill you. ((No he won't I'll make sure of it, after I calm Sasuke down.)) **


	4. Welcome back NaruChan

**Me- I'M BACK AND ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Sasuke- I'm still mad at you, but I let you live so that you can write the story and have me with MY, let me repeat that, MY Naruto.**

**Naruto- Yeah!**

**Itachi- Sasuke calm down, I think its good that you have competition.**

**Sasuke- Well I think you should have competition, too.**

**Me- That's very good Idea.**

**Itachi- O.O WHAT!?!? Don't take advice from a boy who just tried to take your life.**

**Everyone- -.-'**

**Me- OOOOOOOOOKAY. **

**Fav. Story- 3**

**Story Alert- 2**

**Bloodyhacker****-_ It is but it isn't, if you understood that._**

**Pyrovamp07- _YAY! I love virtual cookies, and just for giving me some I will give you one too._**

**SuddenDeathSqual- _I'm sorry, I really did try to make it longer. But many bad things happened to me while writing this chapter. Like my computer having a melt down for two hours, and I had a really bad power serge, and to top it off my little brother decided to piss me off._**

**Ree-Chan33_- She won't for long, I promise._**

**GaaraNoJutsu02_- Okay, I will._**

**FumetsuKaji_- Nothing too bad, a broken heart or two, maybe._**

**Clippit_- Thank you, I was waiting for someone to tell me it I was spelling it wrong, I had a feeling I was. And that is why I put him as a rival, its because no one would of expected it. And I'm glade you thing I'm funny, because I think I'm funny looking _:)**

**FFirst2L- _LOL, yeah, that's why I put it there._**

**Yourbabykitsune-_ Oh, he won't.  
_**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"I thought you had a crush on the master, Kabuto?" A man around twenty asked._

_"Yes, well that was before I saw Naru-Chan." Kabuto said. The man's phone began to ring._

_"Yes? . . .Uh huh. . . I see. . . I'll tell him. . . Yes sir. . . bye sir." The man said then hung up. He looked at the two boys who looked at him with confusion written all over their face. "The boss wants you to watch him up, and then bring him to his office. He wants to tell the boy a few things." Kabuto nodded then stood up pulling Naruto up with him_.

**End Recap**

**Chapter 4- Welcome Back Naruto**

It has been 2 months- since Naruto was taken, and in that time another boy joined Kabuto and Naruto, his name was Haku. He has long brown hair and big beautiful matching brown eyes. Haku and Kabuto noticed that Orochimaru and everyone in the group would baby Naruto, and they wanted to know why. But know matter who or how much they asked they never got an answer. Until the day the police came to get them, then everything was clear. Naruto was had power, _powerful _power. Power, that is used right could help the world, and if used wrong, could destroy the whole world.

* * *

_The rain was poring down so hard that if you took even one step outside it would feel like your skin was being striped off. The lightning was so bright that it seemed as though it would blind you if you just happened to looked at it. And the thunder was so loud that it rattled the windows of an abandoned building. But one person seemed to want to face this harsh weather because he was slowly walking on the dirt road instead of running to the building. He didn't even seem to want in the building. The man had short black hair, black eyes, and had a black cloak on. The cloak only went to the man's knee to show beautiful black wings. _

_The man stopped and looked over his shoulder where three men with umbrella's who looked to be panting. "Can I help you?" the man in the cloak asked in a calm and dark voice. The three men flinched at the man's voice._

_"Wh-where is he?" One of the guys said, he had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar across his nose._

_"Where is who?" The man asked._

_"You know fully damn well who the hell were talking about, Sasuke." The brown haired man said._

_"There are many men I know missing." The cloaked man now known as Sasuke said._

_"Sasuke, sir, stop being stubborn and tell us where he is." A man with Silver hair that defied gravity, had a mask that covered his nose, he had a headband that covered his left eye._

_"Kakashi, why do you think I took him?" Sasuke asked fully turned around now._

_"Because you are one of the people who could, and most likely would. And could pull it off and make it not look like a crime." A man long red hair, green eyes, and a black medicine bag said._

_"Kyuubi, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." Sasuke said smirking. The smirk suddenly vanished as he sighed, "I didn't take him, I'm also trying to find him, I heard he was last seen here." _

_"From who?" The brown haired._

_"Itachi." Sasuke said while sighing._

_"Of course, the only other person that could of pulled this off." Kakashi said thanking out loud. Then looked over at the abandoned building seeing a quick flash of white and yellow. But he wasn't the only one who saw it as Sasuke and the brown haired man started to run to the building, but they where both blown back by a force field. "IRUKA!!" Kakashi yelled running to the now knocked out man. One word escaped the man's lips: Naruto._

* * *

Naurto sat up quickly to see that he was in the middle of, what looked like, a battle field. There where bodies every where, none were alive, but there was no blood. Naruto got scared because of where he was, and his back and head hurt like hell. The sound of someone walking through the field of dead bodied, toward him. He turned to see a police man caring a scared Haku and holing the hand of an equally scared Kabuto. "Naruto, come on, your dad is waiting for you." The man said in a warm voice. Naruto instantly forgot his fear and smiled and the thought of being able to see his dad again, God how he missed everyone. 

------------------------------------SASUNARU---------------------------------------------

Naruto jumped out of the police car and ran into his dad's awaiting arms. Yandaime was happy to have is son back in his arms again, Naruto's mom ran and hugged him saying that she will stop living life the way she has and start over to make sure this never happens to her baby again. Tsunade walked over to Yandaime and pulled him to the side. "Yandaime, I have just been informed that everyone of Orochimaru's minions and him himself have been killed, and so have most of my men, but there were no guns fired and none of my men attacked them." Tsunade said. "So that means only one thing. . ."

"He has been awaken." Yandaime said with fear in his voice. He wasn't afraid of his son, he was afraid for his son. Who knows what trouble awaits his son in the future. But he will stand by his son and help him fight through that trouble that awaits his son.

------------------------------------SASUNARU---------------------------------------------

Naruto stood by a coffin. It had been a year and a half since he had come back, so why was he standing over a coffin staring at the person in it with emotionless eye? Well because it was his father's coffin, he had died in a car crash coming to pick him up from school. A hand way placed on his right shoulder, he slowly turned his head to look at it, then at the owner of the hand, Kyuubi.

His older brother knew that Naruto didn't want to be here, hell he didn't want to be here either, but he had to for his mother's and his little brother's sake. It wasn't that he didn't love or respect his father, he loved and respected his father very much and that's why he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be at home and in his bed crying his eyes out. But he knew that his brother was taking it the hardest, hell everyone knew he was. His brother was the one who he had taken time off of his busy schedule to pick him up. He was the one who his father loved the most, his father would do everything to try and see him, and it was his birthday that he died on. What a great birthday present to have on your 8th birthday, a call to home from the hospital tell you that your one and only dad is dead.

His mother had been true to her word when she said that she was going to start over, she is now a waitress at Tetra Restaurant, a famous restaurant. She help get Haku and Kabuto adopted into nice families. She had stop drinking and having boy toys, she and Yandaime were giving it another shot, and it was going really well. She was now hovering over his coffin crying her eyes out, many people wondered how she was still standing when she was crying that hard.

Naruto turned and walked out of the church, Iruka followed him. He found him sitting on the church steps, crying. He sat down next to him pulling him into his chest, "There there, its going to be okay." Iruka said. He heard the church doors open, he turned to see Sasuke's mom and dad ,Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi.

"Iruka-sensai, how is it going to be okay? My dad just DIED!" Naruto asked. Sasuke's dad **((A/N: I would be really happy if some one would tell me his name))** sat down on the other side of Naruto and pulled him out of Iruka's arms and pulled him into a loving embrace. Iruka was about to complain when Kakashi pulled him to his feet and shock his head. Sasuke's dad made small comforting circles on his back, and soon Naruto stopped crying.

"Naruto look at me." Sasuke's dad said said, Naruto pulled back a little to look Sasuke's dad in the face, he still had some tears in his eyes. By now everyone was out side, by everyone I mean: Gaara (who now has a crush on Naruto and is now really jealous of Sasuke's dad and is being held back by Neji), Neji (who has a crush on Gaara), Kiba, Choji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Haku, Kabuto (who lost his crush on Naruto and now sees him as a younger brother.), Tsunade (sees Naruto as a grandchild), Rock Lee, Hinata (Neji's cousin), Shino, Might Guy, Jirauya (AKA: Ero Sannin), Temari (Gaara's sister), Kankuro (Gaara's brother), Kisame (Itachi's best friend), Shizune, ans Sakura and Ino (They were made to come).

"Yandaime is in a better place now. A place here he doesn't have to work all the time, a place where he can lay down in a grassy field and watch the clouds all day" Sasuke's dad said, Naruto nodded and laughed a little when he heard Shikamaru ask if he could go to that place too. **((A/N: Yes in this story his dad loved to watch the clouds just like Shika))** "He is some where he can always watch over you and be with you. Even if you can't see him he is still with you, he is probably with you right now, no there is no probably, he IS with you right now, in here." Sasuke's dad said said pointing to Naruto's heart. "Do you thank he would be happy with you crying over his dead?"

"No." Naruto weakly said.

"That's right, and if you cry every time you thank you him, he's going to thank he made you unhappy. And when you finally get to him, he's going to run up to you and give you a pig hug and ask what took you so long. Now show us that smile that people sometimes thank its stuck there." Sasuke's dad said tickling Naruto making him and everyone laugh. **((A/N: This little speech that Sasuke's dad said was said to me when my doggy died. :'( but he is in a better place and is watching over me and will ask me what took me so long when I go though the gates to heaven.))**

* * *

**Time skip- a week later**

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Haku, and Kabuto walked up the steps of Naruto's and knocked on the door, "ITS OPEN!!!" Naruto's mother yelled. They walked in shocked at what they saw. Boxes. They were everywhere, big boxes, small boxes, where ever you looked there were boxes, Sasuke swears to this that he saw the house turn into a big ass box.

"Um, Kushina, why are there boxes felled to the top with your stuff in it?" Gaara asked.

"Didn't Naru-Chan tell you?" Kushina asked.

"Tell us what?" Sasuke asked. The front door suddenly opened to show a tearful Naruto and a tired looking Kyuubi.

"MOMMA, THEY WEREN'T HOME, NOW I CAN NEVER SAY GOOD BYE TO THEM AND THEY'LL HATE ME FOREVER!!!" Naruto said running to Kushina.

"Naruto, turn around." Kyuubi said leaning on a box that was taped up. Naruto turned around to find the people he was looking for all in a line behind him.

"Oh." was all he said, he couldn't believe he had just ran right past them without even noticing.

"So what were you saying?" Haku asked.

"Oh, my momma got a new job but its in another city so we have to move." Naruto said.

"Well that's obvious." Neji said. Sasuke and Gaara didn't say anything, they were in shock, but they both thought the same thing:

'Naruto is moving?!'

* * *

**Me- I hope this is long enough.**

**Naruto- No it's not, it must be longer!!**

**Me- well if you say so.**

* * *

**Time skip- 6 years later ((A/n: Yea I no thats a big skip, but I wanted to get to the real story.))**

_The sky was clear as two teenagers ran around laughing. One of the teenagers had short spiky yellow hair, deep sky blue eyes, and had stunning white angel wings on his back. The other teenager was a girl with long stunning white hair, deep forest green eyes that looked as th__ough they could look into your very soul, and she also had stunning with angel wings. After awhile the two teens stopped then sat down. _

_"Hey Fate?" The boy asked._

_"Yes prince?" The girl named Fate asked._

_"Why do the humans sometimes call you 'Lady Luck' and then other times they don't wanna mess with you?" the boy asked. Fate laughed, she wondered when he was going to ask that._

_"Well, Prince, it's because when I have them win a lot of good things, or give them what they want they say that person is lucky, and when it happens a lot they say they have Lady luck on their side. And there is just a stupid saying they when something is going their way or when somethings not going their way, and that saying is 'Don't mess with Fate'. Does that help?" Fate asked laying on her back now._

_"Yea, a little." the prince said._

_"I'm glade that made since to someone, because I lost myself when I was explaining it." Fate said, and the two teens laughed. Fate suddenly looked toward the woods near them, smirked "Prince, I'm sorry but I got to go." She said then vanished._

_"Um. . . okay then. . . bye." The prince said to no one. "Now I'm all alone." He added pouting, He heard a grunt coming from then forest. "Who's there?" _

_"Me." A boy with short black hair, black eyes, and black wings on his back said. He was holding his nose for some odd reason. _**((A/N: He he NOSE BLEED ;) ))**

_"Oh, Sai, you scared me, I thought you where a human." The prince said._

_"Sorry, prince." Sai said then hugged him close, "But know, this no one will take you from me prince, not even a sticking human." Sai said then kissed him _**((A/N: GAG!! Man Now I gotta go meditate! That was just disturbing))**

* * *

Sasuke sat strait up in his bed in a cold sweat. That was the second night in a row which he dreamed that his cousin Sai kissed some one that looked like his Naruto. He looked at the clock, it read 6:30 a.m. An Hour until he had to go to school and face his annoying fan club. **((A/N: I'm sorry, but I had to give him a fan club, it would ruin the story if I didn't.)) **God how he hatted them, especially that pink haired slut that didn't seem to know the meaning of 'Go way, I hate you!'. Sasuke's door opened to show his excited brother. . . 'wait, Itachi is NEVER up at this time, why is he up and whats with that smile?' Sasuke thought. 

"BROTHER GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!!!!" Itachi yelled. If no one in the neighborhood was awake, they certainly were now.

"What? That if you screamed loud enough people in space could here you? Or were you just trying to wake up the whole fucking city?" Sasuke asked walking to his closet.

"No. Kyuubi called me last night when I was a sleep to tell me that they were moving back here." Itachi said jumping around, Sasuke walked out of his walk in closet back-wards holding his out fit, or at lest part of it.

"Say what?" Sasuke asked hoping he heard what he thought he heard.

"Naruto and him are moving in with Iruka, it seems as if . . ." Itachi never got to finish because he ran out of the room, out of the apartment to their next door neighbor, Iruka. He didn't even knock he just ran in to see Iruka cooking breakfast.

"Why hello. . ."

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked panting.

"Is what true?" Iruka asked as Itachi walked in "Your up early."

"Is it true that Naruto is going to move in with you." Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute." Iruka said, There was a knock on the kitchen door and everyone turned to see an 18 year old boy with shoulder length hair, forest green eyes, and was wearing lose fitting blue gen pants, and a blood red t-shirt, he had a warm smile on his face.

"It's been awhile, Itachi." The boy said. Itachi had a confused look on his face, and the boy laughed a little, "What you don't remember me, I didn't think I changed that much, it's me Kyuubi."

"K-k-k-kyuubi? Wow." Itachi said looking him up and down.

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked as he walked over to give him a hug.

"Most likely still being lectured by mom." Kyuubi said.

"And remember, TRY not to get kicked out of school. Oh and no fights." Kushina's voice came from the hallway.

"Whatever." Came the smooth voice of a boy, Sasuke ran to see that it was a boy with short spiky hair, deep blue eyes, three whisker like scars on each of his checks, he wore black pants with chains hanging off of them, and a black hoody over a blood red shirt, he was leaning against the wall.

"No not whatever, promise me Naruto." she said.

"I promise I wont START the fight, but if some one punches me I go off on them." Naruto said. Kushina sighed realizing that was the best she was going to get.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Iruka said.

"Thank you. Oh my god, is that you Sasuke?! My you've grown into a fine young man, isn't that right Naru-Chan?" Kushina asked him in a mocking voice. Naruto looked at Sasuke who wasn't wereing a shirt, showing his 8 pack, but he was wearing tight blue gens, Naruto looked away blushing and Kushina giggled. "I'll take that as a 'Yea'." she said.

"No, that would me more of a 'Hell Yea!'." Kyuubi said as Naruto glared at him.

"Iruka, when should the boys be able to start school?" Kushina asked.

"Today."Iruka said. Sasuke could have jumped for joy, but didn't because he didn't want to look like an retard.

* * *

**Me- Okay, I'm stopping there, no ifs ands or buts.**

**Sasuke- okay than. **


End file.
